The Kakashi Show!
by FtW-182
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like for a couple of anime characters get together and go on 'who da daddy' show?   Jerry Springer


A long long time ago in a galaxy far far away, lived a simple ninja, who dreams of something more, he dreams of, titties, affairs, red heads and card games. He was a visionary among his peers, but he knew there was no escape from the life of a Ninja, unless, he became a talk showhost. that Ninja was none other than the sex demon himself, Kakashi.

Kakashi's dream finally came true with a little work. Everything was going great...until the "who da daddi" episode. It was Hell for the Ninja to figure out even with his Sharingan. The fiery red head Misty had a child, and the potentail fathers were Alucard, yugi, C.C. (The Hermaphrodite) or Loofy. Pretty quickly Kakashi singled out Loofy, because he was an open "Butt Pirate".

As the show went on, Alucard with his intence frustration pulled out his member and flashed the audiance his harry abundance of fun. Kakashi threw up at the very sight, soon the crowd became restless, they would shout Kah-ka-shi kah-ka-shi, then as if on cue, misty obviously stonned out of her mind took off her shirt and began to beat the hell out of Yugi calming he was the father. All Alucard had to say was "Thats not what your mother said last night, I am the boy's father!" Misty declared it was a girl, Alucard tried to get away but with a flash of lightning he found himself on the floor in intense pain.

Kakashi Will be the judge of that...said the bitch Kagome who was Kakashi's erhm "Toy". C.C. suspiciously looking toward the ground said "Your a bitch" "What the hell did you just say you goddamn fuckhead" Kagome declared. "You heard me!"

"If you have a problem then lets go!" The croud grew restless as the girl and Herm-thing begain to rip the clothing off of each other. And the crowed grows wild declared the copy ninja! The screams grew louder and the two grew frustrated, then in almost an instant were on each other, They begain to kiss with sweat dripping down their wet bodies. Then without warning Yugi Pulls out his Deck and screams "Time to Duel!"

Kakashi uses his ninja deck, against Yugi's deck of unbeatalbeness, Yugi screams Kakashi look its Alucard trying to escape again, While he was pre-occupied Yugi stacks the deck and waits, when Kakashi was done, he drew his cards only to lose, Yugi had played Exodia. Kakashi gets pissed and stabs Yugi with a nigga knife. Which meant that if he was the father, too bad. Cause he was bleeding with seemingly no end.

The failure was too much for Kakashi to endure so he decided he needed "refreshed" he put his trusty sidekick Soul in charge. He grabbed Kagome off of C.C. and took her back stage to "fill her".

Soul stared down Misty then said "damn girl you look so nice when your bent over, it looks like its almost an invite." misty could only blush at the sexy boy before her and say "Okay".

The Sex Police had to restrain them shouting " You've had enough for today, misty!" "Enough is never enough! I want Soul! IF you let me, you'll be next. Okay?" Misty solicited. Kakashi appeared in a flash of lightning, striking Soul dead. "Oops, I missed. Sorry about that." Said the satisfied ninja. "Now then, back to business. But not your kind of business, Misty."

Misty at that moment lunged toward The audience grabbing at a man. The clever Ninja then grabbed a Telephone cord and bound Misty Restraining her from attempting any sexual conduct. The terrified pokemon gym leader was now bound. "what are you going to do to me" the bitch screamed. "oh, what are you gonna do to me?" she said in a sexual tonnage. "well first Im going to stick a sock in your mouth to shut you the fuck up, then I am going to strangle you with a cord, and maybe after that beat you till I grow Tired of beating you." With a poor acting voice Misty screamed "Oh no that would suck, yeah, yeah wouldn't that suck? I cant believe you would do anything like that!"

"Feel free to tell us who the father is exactly"said Alucard "I have some...Business to catch up with" The blood sucking vampire said with the big tits of his police girls sidekick. "Soul is dead...Kakashi killed him!" Yugi said coming out of his shock. "I must play a card game in order to avenge his death!" NO MORE FUCKING CARD GAMES DAMMIT THERE IS A NAKED HERMAPHRODITE ON STAGE, A CORPSE, A HOT RED HEAD IN BONDAGE, A NINJA, A VAMPIRE AND 3 FUCKING WHORES! ITS ABOUT TIME TO END THIS SHITTY NIGHTMARE" Said Tomoya "I have bitches waiting for me back in the truck!"

"Tomoya, No one cared about after story, no one cares about your 'gym shorts' fetish and I sure as hell dont care about your lack of work ethic If I were you I would just kill myself!" Said the all Knowing Kakashi.

"Now without further adue the test results are back for misty's bastard child" "and the winner is-Every person with a penis!...including me?...You, You raped me" said a horrified copy ninja with an STD.

Well That concludes the Kakashi Sensai show. Please tune in next time!


End file.
